


El abrazo de la Serpiente

by Jadhy666 (Lumeriel)



Category: Onyx Equinox (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Representación híbrida de Quetzalcoatl, Sacrificios humanos, Universo Alterno- Canon Divergente, Y... el prometido sexo sobre el altar., incesto, sangre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Jadhy666
Summary: Han pasado años desde que Tezcatlipoca perdiera la apuesta. La humanidad fue salvada, las puertas al inframundo cerradas y él mismo solo sobrevive por la misericordia del vencedor. ¿Misericordia?  Él nunca lo aceptaría si fuese solo misericordia.—¿Por qué arriesgaría a la humanidad que aprecio, mi poder… no volver a ver a mi hermano gemelo… por un solo ser? ¿Por qué alguien cometería semejante estupidez?
Relationships: Quetzalcoatl/Tezcatlipoca
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	El abrazo de la Serpiente

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The embrace of the Serpent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838568) by [Lumeriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Lumeriel)



El sonido de los tambores resuena en el salón. La música -vibrante, vigorosa –es una invocación y un obsequio. Pero la atención del hombre sentado en la oscuridad no está en el ritmo de las manos que golpean la cubierta de piel. Su oído está atento al suave rasgueo de las escamas satinadas sobre las losas, el sinuoso deslizar de los anillos entre hilos líquidos. Con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada contra la pared, de espaldas a la sala de ceremonias, Tezcatlipoca puede dibujar en su mente la imagen sin verla.

La melodía crece en intensidad. El olor de la sangre es tan fuerte que el dios aprieta los maxilares, en un intento por ignorar la sed que quema su garganta y su lengua.

Años. Han transcurrido años desde que perdiera esa apuesta y renunciara a la sangre de sus sacrificios.

Con un gruñido de rabia, Tezcatlipoca se aparta de la columna y la rodea, quedando al fin frente a la escena en el salón. Esta vez, no consigue controlar el rugido bajo con que su boca se entreabre para mostrar los colmillos de jaguar.

Quetzalcóatl danza ante el altar de piedra donde se mezclan sangre y vísceras humanas. Su torso desnudo está surcado por hilos de sangre que no le pertenece. En su cabeza, en lugar de la habitual cabellera plateada, crecen plumas rojas y azules, agitándose con cada movimiento. De sus caderas, justo debajo del ombligo, su cuerpo ágil y delgado se transforma en una cola verde esmeralda, cuyas escamas destellan entre la luz de los pebeteros y la sangre que las humedece en algunos lugares.

Los movimientos del dios del aire son elegantes y voluptuosos: su torso humano se contonea con los brazos arqueados por encima de la cabeza mientras su cola de sierpe traza anillos en el suelo, ondulando como si atravesara el cielo.

Tezcatlipoca ha visto esta escena por demasiados años ya –una parte de él sabe que Quetzalcóatl danza para él –sin embargo, como la primera vez, la fascinación y el hambre toman lo mejor de su conciencia. Todo lo que quiere, todo lo que necesita… está allí.

Quetzalcóatl arquea el torso hacia atrás y sus enormes ojos dorados de pupilas alargadas captan la imagen del otro dios. Una media sonrisa desnuda sus dientes afilados. Gira sobre un anillo de su cola y se acerca al altar.

El otro dios observa cómo hunde sus manos delicadas en las ofrendas y extrae un bulto sangrante. Quetzalcóatl se voltea y con un impulso de su cola de serpiente, se encuentra ante Tezcatlipoca, ofreciéndole con ambas manos un corazón todavía palpitante.

Tezcatlipoca gruñe y sisea como un felino furioso. Su espalda se tensa y crispa los puños para no atacar.

Con toda justicia, son ‘sus sacrificios’. Pero hace ya casi veinte años que perdió la apuesta con su hermano. Las puertas al inframundo fueron cerradas, la humanidad fue salvada y él perdió su poder y la sangre de sus fieles. Ahora, cuando la gente ofrece sangre para Tezcatlipoca, el señor de la guerra y la tentación, es Quetzalcóatl quien la recibe.

Traición. Tezcatlipoca sabe que perdió esa apuesta porque fue traicionado. Yáotl le traicionó, eligiendo, no a Quetzalcóatl, como habría sido lógico; sino a ese humano inútil, a esos chiquillos mortales.

Un vahído de hambre le recuerda que él es casi tan mortal como quienes ayudaron a su hermano a ganar.

La humedad viscosa impregna sus labios y retrocede, antes de comprender que Quetzalcóatl presiona el corazón humano contra su boca crispada. Se lame los labios y el sabor de la sangre despierta la bestia en su interior. Salta sobre la ofrenda, sin titubear, arrancándola de la mano casi demasiado pequeña del otro dios. La risa de la serpiente emplumada se derrama entre el golpeteo de los tambores: Tezcatlipoca finge no escucharla y devora el corazón en dos mordiscos.

Como cada vez, el hambre solo crece después del primer bocado. Sus ojos dorados buscan, solo para detenerse en la figura ante el altar.

Quetzalcóatl ha abandonado su figura híbrida y ahora, un jovencito de cabellos plateados y cuerpo grácil permanece de pie ante la mesa de piedra. Está desnudo excepto por el máxtlatl y se sienta a medias en el borde de roca.

La mirada de Tezcatlipoca va a los corazones que le pertenecen por derecho propio; pero dura solo un segundo. Su atención se fija nuevamente en la presa que desea, en la única ofrenda que calma su hambre.

Quetzalcóatl sonríe al tiempo que se inclina.

El primer corte es a la altura del tobillo y la sangre divina mana lentamente. Tezcatlipoca ve la humillación oculta; pero no se resiste: avanza despacio hasta caer de rodillas y tomando el pie de Quetzalcóatl entre sus manos, pega los labios entreabiertos a la pequeña herida.

El segundo corte lo trazan las uñas del dios en el interior del muslo izquierdo, tan cerca y tan lejos de su entrepierna que Tezcatlipoca puede oler su sexo cuando bebe de ahí; pero no puede tocarlo.

Las primeras ocasiones, intentó resistirse a este juego. Se negaba a aceptar las migajas, la compasión, la lástima… el amor fraternal que obligaba a Quetzalcóatl a salvarle después de haberle condenado. Pero subestimaba la astucia de su hermano, como siempre. Lo que no aceptaría de su rival era imposible que lo rechazara de su…

El tercer corte es el vientre, a un lado del ombligo, justo sobre la prenda de tela que rodea las caderas y Tezcatlipoca dibuja la línea de la ropa con sus uñas antes de lamer despacio la sangre dorada y hundir los colmillos en la carne suave.

Quetzalcóatl sabe a gloria y a condenación. Su sangre y su carne son las tentaciones que nunca podría resistir.

Percibe el movimiento con que el sexo de Quetzalcóatl se agita, se levanta… y hunde los dientes con más fuerza en su vientre, resistiendo el deseo de bajar un poco y tomar eso también, tomarlo todo. Un gemido resuena por encima de él y los dedos delgados se enredan en sus cabellos, arrancando la pluma que los adorna con cuentas de jade.

Tezcatlipoca echa la cabeza atrás y contempla al otro dios. Ahora Quetzalcóatl se reclina contra el altar con las piernas separadas para hacerle espacio y su rostro es una canción hermosa –labios entreabiertos, ojos turbios, colmillos sedientos.

Tezcatlipoca clava los dedos en los muslos del dios y con un apagado jadeo, Quetzalcóatl lleva una mano a su pecho y traza un último corte, justo sobre el corazón.

Han jugado este juego demasiadas veces ya. Ambos saben cómo acaba… y ambos saben lo que significa. En cierto modo, Tezcatlipoca agradece la oportunidad de ceder a deseos de otra forma imposibles, incluso si eso implica arrodillarse a los pies de Quetzalcóatl para beber su sangre.

Se yergue despacio, como la bestia salvaje que es todavía, y se cierne sobre su compañero, apoyando las manos en la piedra a los lados del cuerpo de Quetzalcóatl, apresándole con su propio cuerpo. Desciende lentamente y un gruñido crispa sus labios antes de atacar ansiosamente la pequeña herida.

Quetzalcóatl sisea y se retuerce, pero sin intentar huir. Sus manos se enredan en los cabellos negros de Tezcatlipoca y cortos gemidos brotan de su garganta.

Con un rugido bajo, Tezcatlipoca yergue la cabeza y con labios todavía sangrantes, asalta la boca entreabierta del otro dios, quien gime y responde con igual violencia.

Durante un momento interminable, no hacen otra cosa que besarse, devorándose, mordiéndose y bebiéndose, sus sangres mezclándose en la boca de ambos.

Quetzalcóatl ondea sus caderas, en una invitación y Tezcatlipoca desliza las manos por su cuerpo esbelto para aferrar la tela y desgarrarla. Ahora sus dedos recorren la carne desnuda, presionando marcas posesivas en la firmeza de muslos y nalgas. Lo obliga a abrirse, a ceder, a tenderse sobre la piedra húmeda por los sacrificios… y sube al altar tras él, en manos y rodillas.

El cabello de luna de Quetzalcóatl se impregna de sangre oscura y Tezcatlipoca entierra el rostro en su cuello para aspirar el aroma. Las manos de Quetzalcóatl exploran su torso, hábiles, familiares, desencadenando un estremecimiento de placer y anticipación. Cuando encuentran la falda que todavía rodea sus caderas, tiran impacientes hasta rasgar el tejido.

Tezcatlipoca sonríe contra la piel cálida. Siempre tranquilo y pausado, Quetzalcóatl pierde el control en sus brazos, bajo su cuerpo… y es justo que así sea.

Ahora el dios serpiente se toma un tiempo para acariciar la espalda musculosa, trazar con las puntas de los dedos las vértebras de la columna, presionar en el hundimiento que precede al trasero firme. Tezcatlipoca se estremece levemente cuando los dedos se deslizan entre sus nalgas en tanto el sexo rígido de Quetzalcóatl presiona contra el suyo. La uña afilada del dios serpiente tienta su entrada, cosquillea, juega… y el rugido en la garganta de Tezcatlipoca se vuelve jadeo, maldición.

—¡No hoy! —gruñe violentamente al tiempo que atrapa el antebrazo de su hermano y aparta la caricia de sí.

Con una mano apresa las muñecas de Quetzalcóatl y las mantiene por encima de su cabeza, anilladas contra la piedra ceremonial.

—Hoy no —claudica Quetzalcóatl con un suspiro que eleva su pecho y hace ondular sus caderas estrechas.

Tezcatlipoca sabe de sobra que el tono suave del dios de la vida y el conocimiento encierra una promesa –una amenaza –pero no le disgusta. No le importa… con Quetzalcóatl, nada le importa.

Una pierna le rodea la cintura, invitándole, retándole. Su verga encuentra el camino sin guía. Presiona contra la entrada húmeda, temblorosa y se niega a imaginar qué lubrica la facilidad con que se hunde en el anillo de carne. Se deja devorar por la apretada boca –la alimenta con cortas embestidas. Se curva sobre un gimiente Quetzalcóatl mientras empuja con sus caderas, obligándole a elevarse del altar.

No siempre esperan a los sacrificios. El hambre está impregnada en los huesos de Tezcatlipoca desde el inicio del mundo: ¿cómo Quetzalcóatl lo supo? No tiene idea. No siempre se escudan en la excusa de su supervivencia. Hay noches en que solo se toman para no recordar, para no fingir que él sigue guardando rencor y que el otro está orgulloso de su triunfo. Hay noches en que ninguno de los dos quiere fingir.

Esta noche, Tezcatlipoca no quiere fingir.

Toma a su amante con violencia, con desesperación, con sangre y lágrimas humedeciendo sus labios cuando lo besa y lo lame cual si pudiera devorarlo –y lo haría; si así pudiera conservarlo solo para sí, lo haría. Su sexo crece dentro de Quetzalcóatl, hambriento, pidiendo más –siempre más –reclamando lo que marcó como suyo en el inicio del mundo. Libera las manos de Quetzalcóatl solo porque sabe que se enredarán en sus cabellos, que le apresarán contra el cuerpo que se agita, gime y solloza de placer. Ruge cuando los dientes de Quetzalcóatl apuñalan su hombro, desgarran su carne, le marcan posesivos…

El éxtasis los atrapa juntos y sus cuerpos se tensan, inmóviles. La semilla ardiente de Tezcatlipoca riega generosa las entrañas de Quetzalcóatl. Ahora, ambas piernas del dios del aire le abrazan, le retienen en su interior.

Cuando Tezcatlipoca enfoca la mirada nuevamente, ve el brillo suave del semen de Quetzalcóatl derramado en sus vientres –y sabe que en un momento descenderá, lamerá hasta el último rastro de humedad y reclamará para sí el sexo que se endurecerá contra su lengua; pero ahora mismo solo se deja apresar en el abrazo de esas piernas delgadas y firmes, en las manos que mesan sus cabellos con ternura, en la boca que se eleva en busca de la suya.

Siempre hay un momento de calma después de la pasión. Siempre hay tiempo para la dulzura después de la lujuria. Tezcatlipoca sabe que esta es la verdadera vulnerabilidad de su rival y hermano –por la que se jugó el destino de la humanidad, por la que apostó su propio poder, por la que hizo planes, creó alianzas… y traicionó.

Por supuesto que no hablan de ello –no después de que Tezcatlipoca lo descubriera diez años atrás…

_—Lo hiciste por esto, por mí._

_Hay certeza en el tono de Tezcatlipoca. Quetzalcóatl no se voltea a mirarle._

_—Planeaste todo para que yo perdiera esa apuesta y quedara a tu merced. No era la sangre de mis sacrificios tras lo que ibas en realidad: era yo. ¿Por qué?_

_Ahora sí Quetzalcóatl gira la cabeza levemente –lo justo para que Tezcatlipoca vea su exquisito perfil y el calmo destello de sus ojos de serpiente divina._

_—¿Por qué arriesgaría a la humanidad que aprecio, mi poder… no volver a ver a mi hermano gemelo… por un solo ser? ¿Por qué alguien cometería semejante estupidez?_

_La cólera sube a los labios de Tezcatlipoca en maldiciones e insultos; pero antes de que les dé voz, Quetzalcóatl está de rodillas junto a él y su mano le acuna la mejilla suavemente, con reverencia… con amor._

Estuvo furioso un día, una semana… un mes. Estuvo furioso porque no lo vio antes, porque no descubrió el corazón de Quetzalcóatl incluso si lo buscaba cada día. Pero ya no. Incluso si está atado, si se arrodilla para tomar lo que le ofrece, ya no está furioso. Él habría hecho algo parecido: él habría destruido a la humanidad por el dios ante él.

Tezcatlipoca acomoda la cabeza en el hombro de su amante y cierra los ojos, satisfecho de ser el único que provoca la oscuridad de Quetzalcóatl.


End file.
